masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth
can u land on earth No. No you cannot land on earth and (ofcourse) not survey it. - Dutchduc 2 Meters?! The sea level! I thought 6 inches would be nuts... 4 feet (1.21m), and most the Netherlands are under water... Just how much of the Earth should be left visible from 2 frickin meters? : A) please tag your posts. : B) most of the earth is about 2 meters sea level. Not all rivers would suddenly be 2 meters deeper. Humans just like settaling near the ocian MPS Biotic 01:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Given that the post you replied to is just shy of two years old and the user who posted hasn't made any edits in about a year and a half, I don't think you're going to get too far with your point A! :P SpartHawg948 02:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: SUN of a ... GUN... damn how was i to know that this was a 2 year old post! Lol MPS Biotic 21:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Same way I did, the page history! :P (on a side note though, please mind the language. we do have a policy about not using "offensive language") SpartHawg948 21:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::(can i use "crap"?) I'm sorry i didn't mean for that one word to get through.MPS Biotic 05:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Crap is completely acceptable, and if you really want to say it, dam would also be cool, as it conveys the meaning but is, in fact, a completely non-obscene word! :) SpartHawg948 06:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Prothean cities / Earth skyscrapers The Earth arcologies look an awful lot like the Prothean city from Shepard's vision (see pic below). --Tullis 00:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Actually Tullis the Earth arcologies as well as the Eden Prime arcologies are very similar to the Feros arcologies, but it's logical to assume that after finding Prothean technology and the outpost on Mars that structural architecture was adapted and then modified to Human similar-style as a way to survive and expand on the planet, especially if the water truly has risen to such a degree. When comparing the image you've presented with that of Eden Prime, Feros, or Earth, it is radically different. Humanity has always been one to adapt architecture over-time. --Delsana 23:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Tokyo? There is no indication, or suggestion for that matter, that Tokyo is the capital of Earth. A couple reasons for this... 1) Every Alliance world/moon/whatever states the capital city in it's information except... you guessed it! Earth! Seems like, if they had wanted to pick a capital for Earth, they could easily have done so. 2) The first book (Mass Effect: Revelation) makes clear that Earth still has independent nations. The codex entry for Earth says "Earth is still divided among nation-states", and goes on to point out that there are still vast differences between developed and developing nations. Now, how likely does it seem that planet Earth, which is "still divided among nation-states," has one world capital? Answer- Not bloody likely! :P SpartHawg948 01:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :garbled words Throwback 01:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::But stating it's Earth's capital does contradict what is in the game. For all we know, in light of the fact that Earth obviously doesn't have one capital city, Tokyo was selected just because it's a large city with a very large population. For all we know, by this point Tokyo could be the most populous city on Earth. There is exactly as much data supporting that idea as there is that Tokyo is the "new New York" and hosts a new UN- which is to say, none. SpartHawg948 01:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've heard the quote you're referring to. If you're extrapolating this from a throwaway comment without solid evidence other than "it's mentioned in the same sentence as somewhere important and somewhere that MAY be a capital", it's an opinion. It doesn't matter if it's "not contradicted" - it's not contradicted that the capital of Earth isn't the Emerald City, either. :::As a side note, it is extremely unlikely that there is a "capital of Earth". Earth is still divided into nation-states and doesn't have a world government. The Alliance--not the same thing, as not all Earth nations are involved in the Alliance, and the Alliance is specifically tasked with taking care of colonies outside Earth--has its capital at Arcturus Station. --Tullis 01:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::What! Are you somehow implying that the Emerald City isn't the capital of Earth?!? I refuse to believe that! If true, my entire worldview would be shattered! :P ::::Good catch though on the President Huerta thing. Even though I had just pointed out that there is no united Earth government, I apparently couldn't put 2 and 2 together and realize that this would also mean it's pretty gosh-darn unlikely Huerta is president of Earth. Silly me! SpartHawg948 01:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I should point out right quick though, that contrary to the statement that "not all Earth nations are involved in the Alliance", the Codex entry on Earth does state "Earth is still divided among nation-states, though all are affiliated beneath the overarching banner of the Systems Alliance." Just figured I'd point that out. SpartHawg948 02:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::True. I was thinking of "Earth's eighteen largest nations had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter," which implies not everyone was rich enough to join the party. Though, that was only at its founding when the Alliance was yet unproven to Earth, and "affiliation" can mean anything. Maybe it means that the Alliance doesn't discriminate by member nations when helping colonists off world, lends aid to any colony regardless of what nation founded it, something like that? *shrug* Who knows. :::::Also: and in the future, not only is the Emerald City NOT the capital of Earth, I bet those lazy bums haven't even invented inhale-able chocolate yet. Priorities, people! : ) --Tullis 02:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That line is being over-interpreted. First, remember that it's no more than a flippant, sarcastic retort. Second, remember it's coming from the mouth an asari who's never been to Earth and is generally hostile to humans. This is akin to inferring lessons on British Parliamentary procedure from the japes of a street vendor in Buenos Aires. She's heard of a "President Huerta" and knows he somehow represents Earth. I don't recall my precise thinking at the time, but I'd intended Huerta to be either the chief executive of the Systems Alliance (in which case he probably should have been titled "Prime Minister") or the United States (which is still one of the most powerful nations on Earth in 2183). ::::::So says the guy who wrote the ME1 Codex entries, and wrote all of Noveria. -- Stormwaltz 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Shazzam! So, quick question... at the risk of over-interpreting, does this then mean that the SA does (or was originally intended to) operate as a parliamentary democracy, with a Prime Minister as the head of an executive branch? I'd suggested that a while back, but the in-game material is a little vague on the specifics. SpartHawg948 02:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I could see that, although on the "helping any colony, even non SA member colonies", I find it hard to imagine an interstellar colony founded by, say, Côte d'Ivoire or Azerbaijan. Maybe it just means all nations on Earth, regardless of their membership in the SA, fall under the protective umbrella of the Alliance. I find it hard to believe that the Alliance Fleet wouldn't still defend Earth against an enemy fleet just because they learned the enemy fleet was going after Cambodia and not Germany. SpartHawg948 02:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::garbled words Throwback 02:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Where to begin. Wow... how about this- Dhaka, Manila, Bogor. What's the pattern? Well, Dhaka and Manila are capitals. Does that mean, then, that Bogor is a capital? Nope. Those three cities have something else in common- Population density. Comparing three WWII fighters to the situation described here is a straw man, as there are many reasons these three locales could be grouped, such as population density. And the Citadel is not a capital. It's a space station home to an international organization. It's no more a capital than New York City, home to the UN, or Lyon, the headquarters of Interpol. So there's that. :::::::Next, it has been stated (and demonstrated) that Earth is made up of multiple sovereign states, thereby proving that there is no unified Earth capital. Pretty straightforward. If you have a source that supersedes the Codex, I would love to see it. :::::::As for Huerta, if you didn't notice, the (former) BioWare writer who wrote the material in question says himself that Huearta is not president of Earth, and that the person saying it was in no position to be taken seriously/at face value. Again, if you have a source that supersedes the person who wrote the material you are talking about, I'd love to see it. :::::::Finally, why didn't I rewrite what was there, rather than removing it and then providing the rationale for the removal? Because it was pure speculation with no basis in fact, as I made clear in my reasoning. It has been stated that Earth does not have a unified capital, as there is no unified Earth government. There are many reasons why cities can be lumped together other than status as capitals, as I have demonstrated. Simple as that. SpartHawg948 03:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Nations I've added a list of known nations. These come from a description from a planet in ME2 (can't remember the name of the planet but its the one with the mission where you have to choose which of two disruptor rockets to detonante). A list of whats on the main page is below along with some speculation on my part. *Chinese People's Federation - This seems to be a imply a democratic capitalist reform has occured in China. *United North American States - This could imply one of three things: a) that there was a second Civil War which ended the USA spliting; b) the USA expanded to cover all of North America (e.g. Canada and Mexico) and was therefore renamed or; c) the countries in South America have come together in a USA like federation. *European Union - It seems the EU is no longer an allience but an actual nations, probably a federation; a United States of Europe if you will. -- Looq 01:10, 20 February 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick comment- I have no issue with these being in the article, but as for your speculation, how would "the countries in South America" coming together in a "USA like federation" (emphasis added) result in a United North American States? :P SpartHawg948 01:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: To differentiate itself from the United South Armican States? -- Looq 02:06, 20 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I think I get you (although I don't really think it makes any sense). The way you worded it originally made it sound like you were suggesting the South American countries would unite and call themselves the United North American States. Even if they did call themselves the United South American States, I don't see the USA needing to change it's name, seeing as the actual name of the country is the United States of America, and also seeing as how when names conflict, (especially when the country who had the name first is larger and more powerful) the burden usually lies on the newer country to change it's name. Just ask Macedonia! They're having all kinds of trouble trying to make Greece happy. These days I believe they usually have to refer to themselves as the "former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia". SpartHawg948 02:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Option b is probably the most likely anyway. Matt 2108 02:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC)